Everything Isn't In My Favor
by harrypotterpokemonfangirl
Summary: 14-year-old Primrose Everdeen is at the Reaping of the 76th Annual Hunger Games and there she faces situations that will change her life forever.


Everything Isn't in My Favor

Chapter 1 Prim's POV

It was the day of the reaping. The 76th Hunger Games. Thousands of kids have died for the past 76 years because of something our ancestors did. All those kids just wanted to go home. But most of them never did. It's sick. At least Katniss was out of the reaping for life. She won the Hunger Games two years in a row. Well, the first year she won with Peeta Mellark, her district partner. The second time she didn't exactly win; she survived with Peeta, Enobaria from District 2, Beetee from District 3, Finnick from District 4, and Johanna from District 7. I'm so proud of her. Speaking of Katniss, where was she? She must be in the woods with Gale. Oh my God. Gale. I hope he doesn't get reaped this year. He is Katniss and I's best friend. Well, he was a little bit more than my friend, nobody knew this though. Except for Peeta, my sister's husband. Not even Katniss knew this. But Peeta did. Please don't let Gale get picked I thought.

***At the Reaping***

I wonder who's going to get picked. Please don't let it be Gale.

"Hey Prim!"

"Hey Hannah!" It was my best friend Hannah Kentwell. I hope she doesn't get picked. Like me, she was only 14. Even if we don't get picked this year, we still have 4 more years to dodge from getting reaped. On the other hand, this was Gale's last year in the reaping. Thank God. A lady in a bright blue water outfit walked onto the stage. A lady my family knew all too well. Her name was Effie Trinket. The reaping started with the same old stupid "The Hunger Games has brought us (the Capitol and the Districts) together" video. The video ended and the reaping began.

"As usual, ladies first." Effie said in a particularly happy voice. What is happy about sending kids into an arena to die?

She drew the slip and- "Hannah Kentwell!" What? No, not Hannah, anybody but Hannah. There were gasps of shock everywhere. She was the mayor's daughter. Her name was only in there 3 times. Everything should have worked out for her; the odds were in her favor. But nobody had the guts to volunteer. Even though everybody knew this was the one thing that absolutely terrified her more than anything else. If nobody would save her, I would.

I walked out of the crowd and two peacekeepers grabbed me. My mom and Katniss screamed, but I ignored them and said loud and clear, "I volunteer as tribute!". There was gasps and shrieks of shock as I walked onto the stage. I almost went up on this stage before, but that time was different. Back then, I was saved. This time, I'm competing. Hannah fell off the stage because she was crying. Peeta came over and carried Hannah over to where him, mom, Katniss, and Haymitch were standing.

Once the crowd died down, Effie carried on with the reaping and said, "Looks like our female tribute will instead be, Primrose Everdeen!" There was scattered clapping around the square, but was soon replaced with the 3-finger salute and Rue's Mockingjay tune. Interrupting the peace and choir of the Mockingjay tune, Haymitch fell off the stage, drunk, with a loud crash. Great, Haymitch was drunk again. How is he supposed to train me and the male tribute? How did Katniss and Peeta deal with Haymitch as her mentor? No, I can't judge him in anyway. He's hard to deal with, but I still can't blame him. The arena changes people. Killing innocent people for you to keep yourself alive...You have to deal with it some way. Haymitch deals with it by drinking. It's done horrible things to not only my sister and Peeta, but several of the other victors. I don't judge my sister or Peeta by their ways to deal with the memories of the Games. So, I shouldn't judge Haymitch. And I won't judge him.

I snap back from my thoughts just as Effie is announcing the male tribute. "And now, the boys! Our male tribute will be, Gale Hawthorne!" No, not Gale. Anybody but Gale. He's my boyfriend but now we have to get in the arena and kill each other. What if we are the final two? The thought of it made me sick to my stomach so I cleared the thought from my mind. Now it's time for the rest of Effie's little reaping speech. "Now, Gale, Prim shake hands." We follow Effie's instructions and shake each other's hand. Gale never cries, but I can see the tears in his eyes. I can't believe this though. I tried to get Hannah out of the reaping, which I did, but I can't get Gale out of the reaping too. There's no one there to save him. Then Effie added a little something extra. "If you in the audience or in the Capitol didn't notice, this year's female tribute is Primrose Everdeen, the little sister of Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire!" The crowd in the district was silent, but people in Capitol were probably erupting in a giant applause. Now I'm going to be a little Capitol superstar. Just like my sister. My sister hates it, and so will I. Effie then wrapped up the Reaping. "This year's tributes are Primrose Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." There was a small applause, but most people just raised their hands in a 3-finger salute once again. As Rue's Mockingjay tune erupted from most of the crowd, 8 peacekeepers came and led Effie, Haymitch, Gale, and me into the mayor's building. Katniss and Peeta had to follow behind us because they were victors, so they had to be mentors and come along too. So, I have to go to the Capitol, I have to into the arena and be forced to kill innocent people if I want to live, I have to in the arena with Gale, Katniss and Peeta are going to have to watch me be sent to my death, and Hannah has to stay here, helpless, with my mom here in District 12. This is not a good day for me, or anybody else really. Reaping Day is never a good day for anyone in any of the districts. That's the way it is here in Panem. Right now, the odds are not in my favor. No matter what Effie says.


End file.
